dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dbz: Two Dimensions
During this series/anime movie. King Kai warns Goku about the alternate timeline Vegeta, a saiyan that is so corrupt that he destroyed earth and killed Goku months ago. The corrupt Vegeta is roaming across the alternate timeline galaxy and plans to come to this galaxy to obtain all the energy from the earth in order to grow even more powerful. All events happened in the alternate timeline up to the part where Vegeta and Nappa visit planet earth for the dragon balls. Planet Vegeta was there and kakarot got launched to planet earth when Frieza was there but Vegeta handled him. Bardock died by Vegeta when Vegeta discovers that Bardock has transformed into a Super Saiyan to fend off some saiyans. Alternate Vegeta - Corrupt Vegeta (CV) - Corrupt Super Vegeta (CSV) - Corrupt Super Vegeta 2 (CSV2) - Corrupt Super Vegeta (50%) - Corrupt Ultra Vegeta (100%) - Corrupted God Vegeta The Vegeta in that timeline has the power to obtain spiritual energy from planets to use as power. Vegeta obtains 16 different planet energies in order to obtain Super Saiyan. Vegeta then uses some energy from earth to obtain Super Saiyan 2 and Ultra Vegeta. Vegeta then uses some energy from Vegeta (Good) to transform into the Corrupted God Vegeta. The dimension Corrupt Vegeta is from is Zhinkai, the Galaxy which consists of extraordinary powers. This dimension contains the secrets of planet absorbtion and the saviour of planet vegeta against frieza. Corrupt Vegeta arrives with a fleet of other Saiyans. Destruction of Frieza C. Vegeta kills Frieza by using a technique known as Oracle Energy to recieve a mystical ball. Frieza was curious and tried to stop Vegeta but the technique taught to him by the galaxies grand-elder Kaio who taught all the princes and kings of the universe his secrets. Frieza then unleashes a devestating blast to Vegeta that knocks him into the ground but by that time, Vegeta was finished charging his ball and uses it on Frieza killing him. Vegeta then sets out to dominate planet earth. Arrival on Dimension Earth (Zarion III) Vegeta arrives on his dimensions earth. Vegeta and Nappa then try to drain the earth's dragon balls from the earth itself...but Dimension Goku arrives with his new training from King Kai. Goku defeats Nappa but ends up fighting Vegeta and Vegeta ends up killing Goku (Kakarot) with Big Bang attack. Goku was not strong enough at the time to stop it and Vegeta grew more powerful from defeating frieza and gaining his energy. After that planet Zarion III (earth) was destroyed. (This Dimension) Goku vs. Corrupt Vegeta Vegeta (Good), locates Corrupt Vegeta by sensing his own energy out in deep space. Vegeta goes and checks it out but Goku decides to come using instant transmission to see the problem. Vegeta and Goku find themselves fighting another Vegeta that is along stronger then both of them. Vegeta and Vegeta fight it out and the corrupt one comes out on top. Goku then fights C. Vegeta. C. Vegeta had already beaten Goku from his dimension so he was toying with him until Goku turns Super Saiyan. Goku punches Vegeta in the chest causing him to fly back smashing into his ship. Goku then realises that Vegeta is absorbing energy from the lifeless planet they are fighting on. Vegeta finishes the absorbtion and transforms into Super Saiyan for the first time, but because this power came from planet absorbtion, it looks slightly different. Vegeta now has very dark gold hair and purple and black eyes. Vegeta forces Goku to turn to Super Saiyan 2 not knowing there was a way to surpass a Super Saiyan. Vegeta knocks out Goku and decides to rush off and gain energy from the pure earth which holds the most pure energy and life. Vegeta gets there in time to absorb the energy and transforms into super saiyan 2. Goku arives with Good Vegeta to defeat Vegeta. Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta vs. Corrupt God Vegeta Corrupt Vegeta manages to drain enough of earths purity to generate his maximum level of power a being can take and turns ultra meaning a powerful purple aura is surrounding him with lightning and darker skin. Vegeta is now much much stronger and Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Vegeta were not a chance. After battling them, Vegeta decides to test his limits and absorbs Goku and Vegetas energy and he starts to glow. A powerful transformation occurs which turns C. Vegeta into a Saiyan God. Goku and Vegetas only choice left is to turn the maximum power the have and turn into Gogeta to have a chance. They do the fusion dance while Vegeta is testing his power on planets. Gogeta is formed and suddenly...Gogeta starts to glow a bright gold and his hair starts to grow... and grow... and grow... Gogeta has managed to get to Super Saiyan 3 and even beyond it with maximum power. Gogeta pummels Vegeta into a distant planet and Vegeta emerges striking Gogeta with a Shadow Bolt. Gogeta and Vegeta fight until Gogeta uses the instant big bang kamehameha to drain alot of Vegetas energy. Vegeta loses the God power as he is too drained. Gogeta then uses another big bang kamehameha to finish Vegeta off but Vegeta vanishes and tries to fast attack Gogeta but Gogeta was faster and he puts his hand on Vegeta and loads of stardust particles travel onto Vegeta and start to dissolve him. Later on, the dragon balls are used to wish back all the lifeform on earth that was destroyed. Category:Fan Fiction